villainsrpgpowerbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Eodians
' Eodians' are a demonic species of ancient alien life-forms dating back billions of years - they are infamous as being the first species to commit an act of war in the physical universe as well as being the first to engage in mass murder. Eodians were once a peaceful swamp-dwelling race but had always had a very strong cosmic-awareness that made them fall victim to the machinations of Violence and Bloody Mary. Growing more corrupted by the growing turmoil in the cosmos around them the Eodians changed rapidly in behavior and launched an attack on the neighboring Plinyax settlement - the Eodians burned homes and scattered families, beat their enemies within an inch of their lives and stole valuable food and resources before returning to the swamps: the first act of war had been committed and the stage was set for a universe-shattering event. Understandably afraid after such a barbaric attack the Plinyax grew fearful and paranoid, building ever more elaborate defences and in desperation began to return to the worship of the "star gods" to protect them, meanwhile the Eodians became ever more bold and savage - attacking their neighbors with ever increasing malice until in a moment of madness the Eodians committed the first act of mass murder, driving the Plinyax to near-extinction. However this proved to be an act of hubris on the Eodians part as the Powers That Be descended upon the mortal plane and utilized their formidable psychic powers to forcibly eject the negative emotions of the Eodians and every other race effected by the terrible war and tossed them into the depths of time in the hopes they would never again resurface in the minds of mortals. The Powers That Be then exiled the Eodians to the furthest regions of space as punishment for their crimes and forbade the other species from ever mentioning their existence again - the great "star gods" then bestowed upon the young races the power of speech and language so they could communicate with words and not violence, then the old ones vanished back to the stars, content that they had averted the destruction of their masterpiece. However even as the Powers That Be unknowningly set the stage for their ultimate downfall the Eodians were made outcasts - finding a barren world at the very edge of existence the Eodians grew in solitutude from the rest of the universe and grew ever more degenerated as a result. When Misery manifested into the universe the Eodians at once swore a silent oath of loyalty to her and began to worship her in many forms - a twisted network of heretical religions grew and spread as other races soon ventured into the edges of existence during the reign of the Primal Gods. The Eodians will resurface in the future story known as Rogues. Eodian Class System Warrior Class Warrior Class Eodians are trained from birth in varied forms of combat, ranging from armed to unarmed as well as limited use of spears, arrows and guns. Wizard Class Wizard Class Eodians are trained from birth in all manner of mystic arts, often dark and forbidden branches such as necromancy, demon-worship and chaos-magic. Tyrant Class Tyrant Class Eodians are trained from birth in both magic and combat, making them a formidable fusion of skilled combatant and powerful mage on the battlefield. Master Class Master Classs Eodians are the veterans of several wars and have learned great magic and combat-skills along the way as well as "blessings" from their twisted "gods" in form of often visible mutation and unstable super-powers. Category:Species